


Pokemon : Magic Version

by Misty_Cloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Cloud/pseuds/Misty_Cloud
Summary: Approximately Two months before Allium Storm received her Hogwarts letter, Pokemon appeared. No one knew how they came to Earth. Not even the Wizarding World had a clue. Seven Weeks before she received her letter, she befriended a Scorbunny and they became partners. When she received her letter, it opened a door to family she never even knew she had. She was happy. But that didn't mean everything was all sunshine and roses. She had a cousin to help and a goal in mind. She may be to young to be a Pokemon Professor and so by the time she was old enough she would not be the *first* but she could be the *best.* And thats what she will be. The best Pokemon Professor in the world.
Kudos: 1





	Pokemon : Magic Version

Allium Storm was ten, two months away from eleven, when Pokemon appeared on Earth. To say she was excited when Pokemon suddenly popped up in the world is an understatement. The moment she realised it wasn’t a dream, she begged and pleaded with her mother to allow her to get one. Not an extremely dangerous one because everyone who at least had a little knowledge about Pokemon, knew that even the smallest pokemon could be dangerous. Just a first stage Pokemon. She’d even gone as far as to give her mother a list of pros.

Such as the fact the Pokemon could protect her and look after her while he mother was away at work. And the fact that it was proven that they were sentient. It took two weeks, aced school tests, and a promise to take care of whatever Pokemon she manages to obtain and her mother finally relented and took her to the nearby Forest of Dean.

Allium looked around the forest in excitement, before taking a deep breath and calming herself. She didn’t want to spook any of her potential partners away. “Don’t go too far, Ally. I want to be able to see you.” her mother warned, to which she nodded. She didn’t plan on going far anyway.

She looked down at the box she carried that held homemade macaroons in them. She’d made them earlier that day with her mother in hopes of attracting Pokemon to her. She walked a little further into the forest, away from the packed camping site, and settled down in the middle of a clearing, opening the box to allow the scents to waft through the air.

There was always the possibility that she could attract animals, alongside Pokemon but it was a risk she was willing to take.

She huffed silently and closed her eyes in an effort to increase her hearing. She heard the whispering of the wind through the leaves, the rustling of bushes, and the soft murmuring of the nearby campsite.

She was sure  _ something  _ would approach her soon. Whether for her treats or her bright outfit, she didn’t know.

It took her several hours, a few animals, and a few failures with what Pokemon did to approach her, she seemed to finally catch a break.

“Scor?” Allium yawned and blinked slowly, before registering the creature slowly reaching for the final Macaroon. “Hey. Don’t you know it’s rude to just take things?” She scolded lightly. The Scorbunny froze and pulled its paw back from the box and rubbed the back of its head sheepishly.

It bowed and pointed at the Macaroon, “Scor?” It questioned.

Allium tapped her lip in thought, “Only if you answer a question. But you don’t need to answer with a positive, to get it. Okay?”

Scorbunny nodded, straightening up with a determined look on its face.

Allium grinned, “Great!” She paused to gather her thoughts. “You see, I came out here with a purpose. That purpose was to find a Pokemon willing to be my partner. And so this leads to my question: Will you be my partner? You could leave at any time you want.” She held out the Macaroon to Scorbunny.

It took it and began to eat it slowly, its stance shifting to a thoughtful one as it ate. It then opened its mouth and pointed at it, causing Allium to laugh and nod, “Yes, you will be fed. You would be my partner! And I, yours! We’d protect and care for each other! And if other Pokemon join us, them as well!”

“Ally! It's getting late!” She heard her mother call out.

Allium bounced to her feet, gripping the now empty box in one hand as she held out the other to the fire bunny, “So, what do you say?”

“Scorbunny!” It cheered and jumped up into her arms, causing her to almost lose her balance. Though, she did end up dropping her box.

“Allium!”

“Coming! And I have a partner, now!” Allium cried back, shifting the pokemon on her shoulders to pick up the box and rejoin her mother.


End file.
